Bridget Jones
Bridget Jones is the titular main protagonist of the book and film series both of the same names. She is portrayed by Renée Zellweger, who also plays Vanessa Bloome. Biography Bridget is a high-flying TV exec who just found out that she's pregnant. The only problem is she doesn't know who the father is: her ex-partner Mark Darcy or new beau Jack Qwant. Bridget goes on with the pregnancy while enduring Darcy and Qwant's rivalry over who the father is as well as who gets Bridget. Bridget gives birth to a baby boy, whom she names William Jones-Darcy. Who William's biological father is left up to interpretation in the final scene of the movie, however it is hinted that he is Jack's biological son. Nonetheless, it is definite that the two sides are peacefully part of Williams life. William most likely got the surname "Darcy" through Bridget intending on marrying Mark, after WIlliam's birth. Plot summary Original column and novelizations Bridget Jones graduated from Bangor University. She is a 32-year-old single woman whose life is a satirized version of the stereotypical single London 30-something in the 1990s trying to go out there and look for love. She has some bad habits—smoking and drinking too much—but she annually writes her New Year's resolutions in her diary, determined to stop smoking, drink no more than 14 alcohol units a week, and eat more "pulses" and try her best to lose weight. In the two novels and screen adaptations, Bridget's mother is bored with her life as a housewife in the country and leaves Bridget's father. Bridget repeatedly flirts with her boss, Daniel Cleaver. A successful barrister named Mark Darcy also keeps popping into Bridget's life, being extremely awkward, and sometimes coming off a bit rude. After Bridget and Mark reach an understanding of each other and find a sort of happiness together, she gains some self-esteem and cuts down on her cigarette consumption. However, Bridget's obsession with self-help books plus several misunderstandings cannot keep the couple together forever. Return to the Independent The new Independent column was set in the then-present day of 2005 and 2006, with references being made to events such as River Thames whale,2 and has dropped some of the motifs of the original diary, particularly the alcohol unit and calorie counts. Despite the time advance, Cleaver and Darcy were still the two men in Jones' life3 ("I'm not sleeping with them both at once," she explains later to her friend Shaz. "I accidentally slept with each of them separately"),4 and the plot line launched into a pregnancy. As Fielding said, "she's heading in a different direction."5 The column is continued into 2006. In the last entry, Bridget Jones gave birth to a baby boy, fathered by Daniel Cleaver, and moved in with him.6 However, Mark was not entirely out of the picture, as he previously suggested that he would like to adopt the child.7 The column finished with the note, "Bridget is giving every attention to the care of her newborn son – and is too busy to keep up her Diary for the time being."[[Category:Book Heroes] Category:In Love Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Parents